


Where No Witch Has Gone

by Grande_Crosse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross Over, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grande_Crosse/pseuds/Grande_Crosse
Summary: In the twenty-third century, two centuries after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger joins Starfleet in hopes of learning more about magic of other worlds and races.  Little did she know that she'd be instrumental in stopping the long dead madman from returning with the help of her crew mates.  Alternate Universe, very very Alternate Universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek or Harry Potter. Crazy, right? I'm also not making any money off of this story, which was written purely for entertainment purposes, so please don't sue me if you do happen to own either property.
> 
> The story doesn't have any particularly offensive content that I can name off hand, still viewer discretion is advised. 
> 
> This story is, in fact, one that has been burrowing around in my head like a ceti eel for years. It wasn't until recently that I decided to write it out, thanks to a random conversation with Mywhiteknight (a fellow fanfic author on AO3, please check out their work and show some support). But for that random conversation, this story wouldn't exist. Seriously.
> 
> Hopefully you have had much fun reading this as I did in writing it, please review the story if you enjoyed it or if you think I can improve it in some way. Your support is much appreciated.

I'm not entirely sure where to start this, but I suppose an introduction would be in order. My name is Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch and Starfleet officer.

Now, the beginning of my tale is a bit harder to nail down since it could technically be said that it started at the day that I first manifested my magic. At least the first time it manifested in such a way that could not be put off as coincidence or a figment of the imagination. It is kind of hard to ignore banishing the schoolyard bully because they stole your books and tossed them in the rubbish bin, after all.

I don't recommend that, by the way. His mother tried to get me expelled, saying that I had done it on purpose. The Ministry wizard that had responded to the situation, a man by the name of Lucius Malfoy, managed keep it from getting that far though. Long story short, I didn't get expelled but I did become ostracized because of it. Turns out that just because witches and wizards no longer needed to go into hiding for fear of their lives, it doesn't mean that the magical and non-magical peoples necessarily lived in perfect harmony.

Who'd have thought?

I suppose that the tale could also have started the day that I was accepted into Hogwarts, that venerable school of witchcraft and sorcery. There I became known as the brightest witch of my age, before the first month of the first term of my first year was even over. Although my classmates had different titles for me, most not very kind. Turns out that children are cruel, regardless of whether they are muggle or magical.

Who'd have thought?

Things did improve for me and I did eventually become friends with a boy named Harry Potter, who I came to love like a brother, and his childhood friend Ron Weasley, although that last particular friendship has never been particularly strong. I think I've had a stronger friendship in Draco Malfoy from the rival House of Slytherin, although I wouldn't necessarily call it a friendship. We were more like frienemies or academic rivals with mutual respect for each other.

I suppose that the tale could have also began when I joined Starfleet right after graduating from Hogwarts, something that drew a lot of raised eyebrows from the magical community. But honestly, what did they expect? It had been a dream of mine ever since I was a little girl, before it became obvious that I was a witch. I was quite vocal about it the entire time I was at Hogwarts.

Or the tale could also have begun when I returned from class during my final year in the Academy to find a man waiting outside my dorm room, which was strange in of itself being that men weren't allowed on that floor. What made it even more strange was who the man was.

He and I never crossed paths before that day, that I could recall, being that he had graduated the San Francisco Academy before I had even started at the London Academy. I was still quite aware of his reputation, despite the fact I avoided rumor mill like the plague, which was quite the feat. And looking at the attractive man in the command yellow Starfleet uniform, I could honestly say that he earned the reputation.

"Captain James Kirk?" I said, prepared to summon my wand from my wrist holster. Oh yes, I was quite aware of who the man was.

"Cadet Hermione Granger, brightest witch of your age," he replied, obviously aware of who I was as well. "Do you mind if we talk in private? I swear that it's a professional matter."

I leveled my very best stare at him, looking for any sign of deceit. He shifted slightly in obvious discomfort, I've been told that I have had a really intense stare ever since I was a little girl after all, but he didn't seem to be lying. "Fine, Captain, but please let's keep it brief."

"You look exhausted, Cadet. The year keeping you busy?" Captain Kirk, a touch of concern in his voice, which was nice of him to be concerned.

"You know how it goes, I have a bunch of labs to run as well as a few simulations. I'm just lucky I'm not on the command track, it would suck to have to run the _Kobayashi Maru_ on top of everything else. But believe it or not, it's a lot better now than my third year of Hogwarts. I didn't have the first clue about time management at that time."

I opened the door to my dorm room and left it open as we set down at my computer desk where I had a couple pictures of my friends and I at Hogwarts. The room was a small affair, smaller than one I had when I had been Head Girl, but I didn't have a bunk mate.

"Would you like any tea or coffee? I can conjure some water for you if you'd like," I offered, trying to be a good hostess.

He shook his head, "No, but thanks for the offer. How does that work, if you don't mind me asking?"

"That's easy, I simply draw out the ambient moisture in the air," I replied, shrugging my shoulders. "So what is it that you wanted, Captain?"

"Let me first ask, what is your planned duty assignment once you graduate from the Academy, Cadet?"

I was pretty sure he already knew the answer to his own question, but I decided to humor him, "It's not written in stone yet, but science officer on board the _USS Horatio, NCC-1613_. I'm actually looking forward to it. Why?"

"I know the Captain of the _Horatio_ , he's a very anti-magic sort of muggle. He'd make you surrender your wand and any other magical paraphernalia you have, which I assume you'd be loathed to do. I have a better offer for you."

He was, of course, correct about that. While I could still cast most magic I learned at Hogwarts wandlessly, my wand was still a part of me and I didn't want to surrender it unless I absolutely had to. It was the very first wand I had ever gotten since it became obvious that I was a witch. That was actually an accomplishment in itself, since Harry was on his second wand and Ron was on his third by the time we had graduated from Hogwarts which was sadly normal for young witches and wizards.

"I'm listening, Captain, don't keep me in suspense."

"Sign up with the _Enterprise_ , I'm in need of a new third watch chief science officer and you come highly recommended. Seeing how it's a bridge officer position, though, you'd have to run that Kobayashi Maru scenario after all."

"Captain, I've had at least a dozen offers and yet you're the first to come make me one personally. Why? There must be a hundred other candidates, some of which I'd bet already are stationed on the _Enterprise_."

"Because you're a witch, that gives you a certain perspective that normally wouldn't occur to muggles. A perspective that could lead to new discoveries or, more importantly in my mind, save the lives of my crew. I'd consider the position carefully if I were you. You'd have your own quarters, freedom to use magic pretty much as you wish as long as it doesn't threaten the safety of the crew and ship, the first crack at anything magical, and a certain amount of leeway when it comes to experiments."

"Sounds like a tempting offer to be sure, but I have to ask: What happened to the previous third watch chief science officer?" I asked, curious.

"Our ship encountered a strange barrier at the edge of the galaxy, he was one of eight people that died because of it. An area of his brain had been burned out, apparently he was a borderline esper."

I quirked up an eyebrow at that, not quite believing what I was hearing, "And things like that happen a lot?"

"Like my first officer is fond of saying, space is full of an infinite amount of unknowns. Besides, can you honestly say strange deaths don't happen in the magical community?"

I didn't even have to think that hard to recall a strange death, "In my second year, the guest speaker Gilderoy Lockhart had accidentally killed himself with a rebounded spell that removed all of the bones in his body... It was supposed to fix my friend's arm that had been broken during a Quidditch match. I may or may not have been responsible for rebounding the spell on him."

Captain Kirk gave me an appraising look, prompting me to say on my behalf, "In my defense he had already proven himself to be a completely incompetent wizard by that point, there was no way I was going to allow him to attempt a healing spell on my friend."

"For what it's worth, I would probably do the same in your place," Kirk replied, trying to set my mind at ease. "Now, I'd hate to rush your decision but I really must have a reply soon. As you noted, there are a lot of other qualified individuals that are interested."

"Of course, Captain, how much time do I have to think it over?"

"Repairs to the ship will be done soon, we'll be restocked and the crew will finish rotating not long after that, so we anticipate leaving in about two weeks. That would give you plenty of time since you'd have graduated by then. I would like to hear your response within three days, however."

That wasn't very long to come to an informed decision, I still thanked him for his offer and bade him a good day.

I spent the rest of the afternoon filling out paperwork on a simulation I had been running for the past week and then did a little research into how I would submit a request to run the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario. I obviously hadn't yet made up my mind about whether or not I would be accepting Captain Kirk's offer, it was just in case.

Which naturally lead me to doing as much research as I could into the simulation itself before going to bed...


End file.
